


hersh

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: M_E_Lover it is finally done!Thank you for all the encouragement and for reading my work. :)Hersh has always been one of my favorite "frenemies" along with Anthony "Scarface" in the POI worldfor this haiku, each line has two meaningsI hope you enjoy!





	hersh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).



> M_E_Lover it is finally done!  
> Thank you for all the encouragement and for reading my work. :)
> 
> Hersh has always been one of my favorite "frenemies" along with Anthony "Scarface" in the POI world  
> for this haiku, each line has two meanings
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

controlled violence  
shrouded in red, white, and blue  
lies in flames and ash


End file.
